A New Look
by IndieJones
Summary: After Act III Hawke decides Fenris should change up his look. After already giving him a haircut she goes the extra mile. First fanfic on this site. Fluff, humor, some language and some sexy references but nothing explicit.


Kaidence Hawke sat on her bed, leisurely stretched out and reading a few letters Bodahn had delivered to her just moments before. She was starting to become bored with this routine: Going through messages that claimed to be life threateningly urgent, when really they were usually invitations to some pompous noble's birthday. It seemed her days of heroine rescuing and extravagant adventures were over. She felt like her life had dulled down—crime had seemed to go down the more she stayed in Kirkwall. If she had to attend one more ritzy, ridiculous party she would have to paint on a fake smile and drug Fenris to go with her. He was more tired of it than she.

As if he knew her thoughts had crept to him, Fenris arose from the bathing room—one towel wrapped around his slim waist and another drying his hair. A shameful smile set itself upon Hawke's face at the sight. He tilted his head down but kept his eyes on her while letting a sheepish smirk appear. Hawke giggled—she adored it when he did that.

"Hello there." She gleamed.

"More letters have arrived I see," Fenris ambled across the room to the side of the bed.

"Indeed. If another batch is delivered you may have to tie me up and force me to read them."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at her words and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I can think of better things for you to do while tied up."

Kaidence laughed. "Yes, I set myself up for that one." She sat up on her knees. A suspicious smirk rose on the girls' features and she gazed at Fenris.

"Hawke…" He said warningly. That look was never good.

"Oh please," she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I only got you a present."

"Can I assume this comes with the haircut?"

As she made her way across the room to the dresser, she turned around and winked. "Exactly, darling."

Kaidence stumbled through her closet, trying to get through the bundles of clothes and reaching into the back. Fenris watched wearily as she pulled something out and quickly concealed it behind her back.

"I was thinking," She continued. "Since you got such a fabulous new hair style, thanks to me…" Hawke took one hand and placed it on her chest overdramatically, gesturing to herself. "I thought you might as well go the whole mile and change a little more."

That's when she revealed a whole new set of armor, similar to his old one, but more expensive and seemed to be made especially for him. "You can keep the gauntlets since I thought they are such a staple piece to your wardrobe. " She smiled wearily, waiting for his response.

Fenris stood there, unable to respond. He had never worn another set of armor. Yes, he had dressed up and dressed down for specific occasions but never had he completely changed his regular outfit.

"I-I know it might feel a little strange at first, but just try it on. If you _really _don't like it, we can get rid of it. This material is quite resistant however," she cleared her throat and added on in a quieter voice. "…and quite expensive." Hawke chuckled while Fenris smiled shyly at the comment.

"If that is what you wish..." He strode to her and took it from her hands. "I will."

…

Fenris walked out from the bathing room and stood awkwardly as Hawke studied him. After several moments of having Kaidence stare at him dumfounded he cleared his throat. "Does it look sufficient?"

Hawke scoffed. "_Sufficient?_" She shook her head and approached him. "…How about panty-soaking gorgeous?" She laughed.

The material was hard and resistant, but fit him like a glove. It accentuated his long slim torso and his broad shoulders in a way that made her squirm. The haircut paired with it was enough to make her want to devour him in ways that would make Isabela blush.

She gazed at him up and down for what seemed like hours. Fenris was almost afraid to move else she attack him.

"Well, how does it feel?" Kaidence finally spoke.

"Comfortable." He answered simply.

"That's it? No complaints, realizations, concerns?"

"One."

"Well?"

"How am I supposed to walk?"

Hawke quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his bare feet. "Shit. I almost forgot!"

She scrambled back to the dresser and pulled from it a pair of brown leather boots. "Here we are…" Kaidence handed them to him.

"Hawke, I do not wear shoes. You know this."

"I know, I'm just tired of seeing your feet horribly cut and bruised after just _one _outing."

He looked at them. Holding them in his hands he noticed there was nothing extravagant about them and they looked comfortable enough. Hawke also seemed to put a lot of work into putting this all together for him, and he would hate himself if he'd let her down.

"Please?" She smiled.

…

They entered the Hanged Man. Fenris had agreed to wear the shoes out for the night and see if they were comfortable enough for long term. Lucky for Kaidence she had made plans with the group and dragged Fenris with her. She was more excited than he was to see everyone's reaction at his new look. The only thing she worried about during this whole set up was that he would assume she was trying to change him. It would break her heart if he ever though she didn't think him worthy of her. The truth was she adored him the way he was, maybe even loved, but she was simply trying to make life simpler for him.

That hair cut was to keep the mop of hair he had out of his eyes. The outfit was to make him more comfortable. The shoes were to keep him from injury. He was the most important thing in Hawke's life and the last thing she would ever want was for him to get hurt.

However, the _first_ thing Hawke noticed when they entered the tavern was the turn of heads. Usually it was for her, but now she had this uneasy feeling it was for the delectable elf walking with her. The ladies gawked in fascination, the men growled in dominance—but it all seemed completely non-existent to Fenris.

He kept his gaze straight forward, head held high and not a slice of awareness at the crowd of patrons around them. She smiled sadly at this. He had no idea how amazing he was, and this felt so unfortunate to her.

Isabela's wolf whistled knocked her out of her haze. "Would you look at this?" The pirate exclaimed.

"Fenris I didn't think it was possible but you've gotten even _more _delicious." She licked her lips and crossed her arms over her bulging bosom. Fenris only rolled his eyes as he and Hawke slipped into their usual seats next to each other.

"I have to agree with the Rivaini here, elf. You're looking a little more dapper than usual." Varric peered at Kaidence with warning hands. "Now, now, don't you worry, Hawke. I tend to go for the more… delicate types."

Fenris glared.

That's when Anders let out a bark of laughter. "_Delicate?_ Varric have you _seen_ your woman?" He shook his head violently.

"Okay so maybe _delicate_ isn't the right way of phrasing it, Hawke, but you get my point." Varric assured.

She only giggled in response. "I felt Fenris might need to improve his wardrobe. The other one has been stitched up so many times I'm amazed it's stayed together."

"Or, y'know…" Isabela squawked. "He could just go into battle _naked." _

Fenris shot a hard look at the pirate and let out a sound close to a growl.

"Glare all you want but I believe Hawke's agrees."

All the eyes at the table then jolted in Hawke's direction. "I-I, well…" She looked at Fenris and back at Isabela. "I never said that."

Everyone at the table sighed in disappointment.

"But yes." Hawke added.

That's when a parade of laughter erupted through the group, even Fenris joined in after several hysterical looks from Kaidence.

"Well I think you look very nice, Fenris." Merrill quipped after the noise had died out.

"I think you look—"

"Don't you think you've added enough to this conversation already?" Fenris spoke before Isabela could finish.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport. I was only going to say I think you look very nice as well." She replied, only a moment later leaning into Varric and whispering what she was _really _going to say. They both attempted to stifle their inappropriate laughter and failed miserably.

"Are you done?" Kaidence groaned playfully.

"Almost," Isabela smirked. "So what will it take to get a night with you and your delicious, broody fuck buddy?"


End file.
